


What I wish I could forget.

by Anonymous



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Incest, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Violet remembers her moments at home before being sent to Ericsons.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	What I wish I could forget.

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains sexual child abuse, rape, and incest. Please do not read if this triggers you.

Violet was packing her suitcase when she heard her bedroom door open. Her shoulders tensed as she got a good guess of who it was. 

“I’m gonna miss you, sweetheart.” A firm heavy hand gripped her shoulder. “You wanna do daddy one last favor before you go?” 

Violet didn’t say anything, she simply squeezed her eyes shut and nodded.

The quick you start, the quicker you finish.

“On your knees.” 

Violet tried to contain her tears as she lowered down. 

Daddy will hit you if you cry. 

He rattled with his belt and let out his member. Violet shakily reached out and grabbed it, when he grabbed the back of her head and forced her mouth onto it. She choked on it as she struggled to breathe. Tears streamed down her face.

You should be used to this by now. 

She choked some more before he pushed her off. 

“That was fucking terrible what’s wrong with you?” He growled as he grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her onto her feet. “Get on the bed.”

“Daddy please I don’t-”

“I said on the bed!” He grabbed her and threw her on the bed, quickly grabbed for the hem of her shorts. 

“No no daddy no! Please-” He harshly slapped her, and held her down. He ripped down her shorts. She sobbed out and screamed while he did what he wanted. 

ooooooooooo

“Violet that’s, that’s awful,” Clem gasped “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. I dont need to see that old bastard again.” Violet cuddled Clementine closer.

“Do… the others know?”

“I mean, yeah, they know. The first fucking day of school we had this stupid intro groups and they made me tell.”

“At least you are safe now.”


End file.
